From Rags to Malfoy
by VPrincess2011
Summary: Hermione Granger's life has been a downward spiral since the death of her father. Struggling to fit into the world she finds friendship and love in Draco Malfoy. She goes from raggedy old clothes to custom made luxury garments.


Hermione Granger was the daughter of a witch mother and muggle father. Her life had been pleasant for the first few years; she had a very happy childhood and was doted on constantly as a result of being an only child. She was beautiful growing up, large brown eyes framed by curly lashes and long wavy caramel colored hair. She was a girly girl through and through.

Everything changed however the morning her mother took a trip to Diagon Alley. Her mother simply vanished; nothing was ever heard from her again. There were no clues as to where to find her, no indication she could have been murdered. Those were some dark times in the Wizarding World and many feared she could be dead. As to Hermione, she never quite believed that. She felt her mother was out there somewhere.

After her mother's disappearance it was just her and her father. Timothy Granger spoiled his daughter; she had all the best toys, every single children's book to keep her occupied. But he still felt his daughter was missing something important. Something no little girl should live without- the love of a mother. So, it came to be that 2 years after the disappearance Timothy Granger began dating again. By coincidence, he met another witch, Theresa Nott. She had never been married and had two twin daughters, Pamela and Patricia. Only four months after they had met they married and united their families. Hermione was 9 at the time and her life went into a downward spiral after that. Not a month after the wedding had passed when Timothy Granger died of unexplainable circumstances.

8 Years Later…

"Hermione! Scrub this floor! It's absolutely disgusting!" screeched the obnoxious voice of Theresa. She sat delicately perched on her vanity chair applying her seventh layer of lip-gloss. She was now 48 and still beautiful, she went to all the best magical surgeons to get her face and body done and clothed herself in the best clothes money could buy.

"I'm coming!" Hermione ran down the stairs. She still had the same eyes, the same long lashes, the same hair, but now her face looked older, she now knew pain and she knew loneliness.

"Don't stampede down here. Are you a lady or are you a hippogriff? Let me tell you something Hermione, you're old enough to hear this. You don't behave yourself with grace or class, you're not very bright, you're the ugliest girl in this whole neighborhood in fact with those hideous teeth and that uncontrollable hair. You have nothing going for you honey, no one is going to want to marry you. So you better do your job right, you'll need that money, because you won't find a good husband that will be able to support you financially with those traits of yours."

Hermione kneeled down on the floor, brush in hand to begin her routine. It always happened that way. She'd be insulted and then made to get on her hands and knees to wash some mess they'd made. Hermione wasn't very thrilled to be doing this, but this also hadn't been the worst. At least now she knew that tomorrow she'd be returning to school and the evil witch wouldn't be able to touch her there.

After she'd finished her day's tasks, Hermione packed up her belongings. They weren't very much although she was packing everything that she could ever need from there. She wasn't planning on ever coming back. She was 16, soon to be 17, and it was her final year of Hogwarts. Although she knew it would be tough to be on her own just after becoming a legal adult she knew she didn't have a choice. She was sure to be kicked out as soon as she turned of age.

The next day Hermione woke up bright and early and traveled by floo to the station where the train was waiting to take her to her escape. She didn't bother saying goodbye; it was a rule that had been set up since her and her stepsisters had begun attending Hogwarts. Hermione was not allowed to travel with them to the station. The girls and Theresa needed to have a family goodbye and she was not part of their family.

Being a small girl Hermione always had a bit of trouble getting on the train. She had her trunk with her and for the life of her could not pull it up! All the other students received help from family members or friends there. But Hermione had always kept to herself, she didn't have any friends at Hogwarts except for the house elves and she didn't have any relatives that wanted to say goodbye to her. So every start of the school year was a lonely experience for her and reminded her of just how lonely she was in the world.

A masculine hand was placed next to hers on the handle of her school trunk, the boy's other hand gently covered hers and pried her fingers from the trunk. He hoisted the trunk easily onto the train. "Where to my lady?" He asked looking at her with a smile.

"I haven't found a compartment," She answered honestly.

"Where are your friends?" he asked stretching out a hand for her to take and help her on the train as well. She considered how to answer his question, never had she been more ashamed of her lack of friends. "It's settled then, you'll share with me!" He sensed her discomfort at his own question and immediately his heart went out to the beautiful girl. She was lonely, that much he could tell by just looking into her eyes. She was so lovely, and so soft-spoken he was amazed she was so alone.

They settled into a compartment at the end of the train. He had so many questions for her, so many things he wanted to know about her. But it seemed these things would not come out of his lips, all he could do was stare at her beauty. And he did, that was until her cheeks stained red and he knew he was embarrassing her with all his ogling.

"What's your name love?" he asked her. He didn't mind keeping that pretty blush on her face. After the few minutes of knowing her he knew his pet name would surely bring that to her cheeks.

"Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you. And thank you for your help."

"It's not a problem at all." Draco answered honestly; he didn't mind helping the pretty girl. She was the most beautiful he had ever seen. That was saying volumes considering all the woman he had interacted with. As being part of a very high society social family he had been forced to mingle with girls all his life, even back when they had cooties.

At this time in Draco's life he only had two responsibilities, the first to maintain high marks in all his subjects and the second to find himself a good woman who would later become the future Mrs. Malfoy. The first had been easy, the second, not so much. Girls had always been attracted to him, or most importantly his money, but none of them had been 'marrying' material. He didn't know what marrying material really was honestly. He had never encountered a woman he could say he admired and wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

This girl was something special however; he felt a pull to her. Something about her was mysterious and enticing. Draco watched the back of her pretty head as she walked ahead of him. When they reached the Slytherin compartment Draco sped up his pace to open the door for her the way a gentleman should. She politely thanked him and entered only to be met with Pansy Parkinson's glare.

The young Slytherin girl was angry, that much could be noticed from her violent stare. Draco wasn't in a much better mood. He felt the need to kick that little pureblooded girl out of his Hermione's compartment.

"I could just leave. Thank you for your help Draco." Whispered Hermione and turned to walk away and find her way to a different compartment.

"Yes, that would be perfect actually. You're not exactly wanted," Commented Pansy as Hermione left. Draco saw hurt flash through Hermione's eyes and his heart went out to her. She was such a sweet girl and deserved so much. He only hoped he could give her a fraction of what she deserved.

"No, Hermione stays." Draco announced to the whole compartment, much to Hermione's embarrassment. "Whoever doesn't like it, goes." He looked around the compartment and landed his eyes on Pansy. She was fuming. He raised an eyebrow challenging her to argue. "From now on, you mess with her, you mess with me. " Draco took Hermione's hand in his and walked her to the corner of the compartment. He intended on getting to know her a little better.

Hermione and Draco talked the whole ride to Hogwarts. They got along very well, by the end of the ride Draco was convinced he was in love. As they entered the Great Hall, Hermione turned from him to walk the opposite direction.

"Hermione, love. The Slytherin table is this way," Draco called slightly confused.

"But Draco, I'm in Gryffindor." She continued on her way leaving behind a shocked Draco Malfoy.


End file.
